Goodbye Heaven
by Moonlight-Grey-Wolf
Summary: Cielowi coraz trudniej jest znosić ciężar przeżytych doświadczeń, chłopiec powoli popada w obłęd i stacza się coraz głębiej w odmęty rozpaczy i ciemności, gdzie jest zupełnie sam...
1. Chapter 1

Ciel powoli usiadł przy fortepianie. Jego smukłe palce dostojnie zatopiły się w szeregu czarno-białych klawiszy, a z potężnego instrumentu raz za razem wydobywały się dźwięki. Ciepłe, przyjemne, niosące ze sobą spokój, a także niemiłosierny ból, żal i melancholię, które całkowicie pochłaniały serce chłopaka i nie zdawało się, aby miały je kiedykolwiek opuścić. Walka z nimi, czy chociaż opór były bezcelowe. Mógł tylko cierpliwie czekać, aż przemienią się w długą agonię.

To wszystko dało się wyczytać z gry młodego hrabiego. Z czasem powolna melodia stawała się coraz bardziej przesiąknięta emocjami, aż w końcu dało się je wyczuć niemal namacalnie.

Pojedyncza, krystaliczna łza bezgłośnie rozbiła się na jednym z klawiszy. Ciel od dawna nie płakał. Lecz tym razem nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, jego powieki się zbuntowały, przez co nie mrugały i coraz więcej słonych kropli spływało na instrument.

To była męczarnia.

Ze wszystkich sił próbował się uspokoić i wyciszyć, jednak im bardziej się starał, tym silniejsza stawała się rozszalała wichura myśli, krążących chaotycznie: po tonącym w mroźnej ciemności pokoju, czarnej nocy na zewnątrz, okazałej rezydencji, ciężkiej i dudniącej ciszy, przymglonym nieustającym cierpieniem umyśle, dziwacznych szeptach, budzących grozę uśmiechach, oślepiającym blasku płomieni, zapachu morza krwi…

Ledwie wspomnienia zdążyły dotrzeć do jego świadomości, Ciel zamarł w bezruchu, a tańczące dotychczas lekko i z wdziękiem na klawiszach palce zatrzymały się, przerywając melodię i tworząc dysonans, który po chwili utonął w ciszy.

Chłopca objęło drżenie. Zgiął się wpół, kładąc ciążące mu czoło na klawiszach, które powtórzyły nieprzyjemnie brzmiące połączenie dźwięków. Głośno dyszał. Rozpłaczliwie pragnął odegnać te bolesne wspomnienia, lecz bezskutecznie. Ogarnęło go poczucie niemocy, przeplatane wyniszczającą rozpaczą, ściskającą serce i utrudniającą oddech.

Trwał tak, niczym kamienny posąg, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, aż do chwili, gdy pomieszczenie wypełniło się pukaniem i skrzypieniem otwieranych drzwi. Chłopiec momentalnie oprzytomniał, poderwał się jak poparzony i pośpiesznie począł wycierać zalaną łzami twarz. Następnie spojrzał niepewnie w stronę wyjścia. W progu widniała znajoma, wysoka, odziana w czerń postać, której głęboki głos, informujący o przygotowanej herbacie, wyparł ciszę. To był jego lokaj Sebastian. Ciel zaczął się z wolna do niego zbliżać, mierząc przybysza uważnie wzrokiem, a przed oczyma ukazał mu się utkwiony w pamięci jego widok, gdy go ujrzał po raz pierwszy.

To ten demon go uratował i wyciągnął z piekła, które zgotowali mu ludzie. Ale pomimo tego Cielowi nigdy nie przyszło na myśl, aby spojrzeć na niego jak na wybawcę. Widział w nim tylko i wyłącznie bezwzględnego potwora, którego zadaniem jest wykonywanie jego rozkazów, a także lojalnego sługę, który nigdy go nie zdradzi. Sługę bez serca i uczuć.

Bo demony serca nie mają.

W milczeniu skierowali się do średnich rozmiarów, przytulnego gabinetu. Wewnątrz wrzała zaciekła walka ogarniającego wszystko mroku ze stosunkowo niewielkim, pomarańczowym blaskiem ognia w kominku. Na znajdującym się nieopodal biurku, otulonym słabnącym światłem, stała biała, porcelanowa filiżanka.

Ciel usiadł za blatem i utkwiwszy wzrok w pożerających kawałki drewna płomieniach, wziął łyk herbaty, której silny aromat wypełniał całe pomieszczenie.

-Paniczu…- zaczął Sebastian.

Chłopiec spojrzał prosto w szkarłatne oczy kamerdynera.

-O co chodzi?

-Panienka Elizabeth planuje przyjechać jutro- demon przyjrzał się twarzy swego pana. Widocznym było, że ten dopiero co płakał- Mam nadzieję, że paniczowi to nie przeszkadza?

-„Tylko jej mi brakowało"- pomyślał rozgniewany Ciel.

Z jego piersi wydobyło się gorzkie westchnienie.

-Niech przyjeżdża- odparł chłodno i niedbale.

W tej chwili wszystko mu było obojętne. Byle tylko serce przestało kołatać jak oszalałe. Byle tylko był w stanie wziąć chociaż jeden swobodny oddech. Byle tylko mary senne nie przyszły dziś go dręczyć i odbierać mu spokój. Wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia.

Gdy tylko skończył pić herbatę, udał się do swojej sypialni i spróbował pogrążyć się we śnie. Nieprędko mu się to udało.

Tej nocy znów nawiedziły go koszmary, podobne do tych, które męczyły go od jakiegoś czasu. Wysokie, czarne, delikatnie rozmazane sylwetki otaczające go, spowite ciężką mgłą i ledwie słyszalne szepty. Rozpierało go przerażająco silne pragnienie krzyku. Miał wrażenie, że to uczucie zaraz rozsadzi go od wewnątrz, lecz pomimo nieustających prób, nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego, nawet najcichszego dźwięku. Tajemnicze kształty się zbliżyły. Poczuł przeszywający ból. Ujrzał plamy krwi dookoła. Jego krwi.

Ciel obudził się cały oblany zimnym potem. Usiadł na łóżku, nerwowo rozejrzał się dookoła. Na szczęście to tylko kolejny zły sen.

Był środek nocy, w pokoju panowałby całkowity mrok, gdyby nie blade światło księżyca, wpadające przez okno.

Chłopiec podkulił kolana i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Te koszmary go wykańczały, znoszenie ich było ponad jego siły. Zastanawiał się kiedy przestaną mu się śnić, czy w ogóle będzie mógł znów spokojnie spać.

Powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do okna i swym lodowatym wzrokiem zmierzył zimowy krajobraz na zewnątrz. Śnieg padał nieustannie od kilku godzin.

Hrabia próbował odegnać od siebie bolesne wspomnienia z owego strasznego miesiąca, lecz bezskutecznie. Wciąż go prześladowały, nie pozwalając na chwilę wytchnienia. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, widział obrazy z tamtych dni, słyszał przytłumione krzyki, a czasem nawet wydawało mu się, że czuje na skórze ból razów. Pragnął choć na chwilę o tym zapomnieć, choć na jedną, nędzną chwilę do tego uciec. Ale to nie odchodziło. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to odcisnęło na nim swe piętno, które zostanie z nim do końca życia.

Pierwsze dni po pamiętnym powrocie do posiadłości były dla Ciel'a niewyobrażalnie ciężkie. Patrzeć na wszystko dookoła przez pryzmat przeżytych chwil. I żyć ze świadomością, że nic już nie będzie jak dawniej.

Już nigdy.

Mimo tego nie narzekał, nikomu się nie skarżył, wszystko znosił w milczeniu. Nie oczekiwał współczucia.

Widział i przeżył zbyt wiele okropnych rzeczy, które człowiek może zrobić innym; ludzi, a raczej bestie w ludzkiej skórze, których celem było zadanie mu nieznośnego bólu, sprawienie, by zdzierał gardło w męczarniach, pokrycie jego ciała licznymi ranami i szkarłatem jego krwi, a na końcu pozbawienie życia. To całkowicie go zmieniło. Kiedyś radosny chłopiec, teraz nie mógł wykrzywić ust w uśmiech. Życie straciło swój dawny blask.

Ciel stał tak przez prawie godzinę, ale wcale nie poczuł, że minęło tyle czasu. Nagle ogarnęło go silne zmęczenie. Już chciał wracać spać, lecz nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od padających chaotycznie srebrzystych płatków śniegu. W końcu zmęczenie zwyciężyło i chłopak bezszelestnie wsunął się pod kołdrę i złożył głowę na miękkiej poduszce.

Gdy zasnął, ukołysany szumem szalejącej na zewnątrz wichury, koszmary znów się pojawiły.

Poranek minął Cielowi tak jak zazwyczaj, a Elizabeth wraz z ciocią przyjechały dopiero po południu, więc służba miała sporo czasu na odpowiednie przygotowanie rezydencji do ich przybycia. Lizzy, nie inaczej niż zwykle, była radosna i pełna energii, ciągle opowiadała narzeczonemu, którego humor skrajnie różnił się od jej, o rzeczach, które go wcale nie interesowały. O ile na początku silił się na udawanie zaciekawienia, z czasem jednak całkowicie przestał jej słuchać. Był niezwykle przygnębiony, co dziewczyna w końcu zauważyła.

Ciel postanowił odpocząć, gdyż kolejna wyczerpująca noc dała się we znaki. Przeprosił kuzynkę i zniknął w swoim gabinecie, a ona z nudów rozpoczęła wędrówkę po posiadłości, bez żadnego konkretnego celu. Snuła się licznymi korytarzami do momentu, gdy trafiła na odrapane drzwi, znacznie różniące się od pozostałych. Zaciekawiona, zajrzała do środka. Jej oczom ukazał się mieszczący kilka starych regałów pokój, o którego istnieniu nie miała wcześniej pojęcia, skąpany w blasku popołudniowego, zimowego słońca. Zakurzone półki aż uginały się pod ciężarem i ilością książek.

Podeszła do najbliższej biblioteczki i zaczęła przeglądać księgi, z których stanu dało się wywnioskować, że lata swej świetności mają już dawno za sobą. Pożółkłe strony, wyblakłe litery, podniszczone okładki- wszystko to wzbudzało w dziewczynie oczarowanie tymi skarbami.

Nagle jej uwagę przykuł obity ciemnobrązową skórą notes. Lizzy sięgnęła po niego i wydobyła spomiędzy opasłych tomów. Wyglądał na znacznie nowszy i mniej używany. Ostrożnie go otworzyła i zdziwiła się mocno, poznając, że tekst, wypełniający strony, zapisany został pismem Ciela. Arystokratka usiadła na podłodze i ze szczerym zainteresowaniem zagłębiła się w lekturze. Chciwie pochłaniała kolejne zdania, a gdy jej wzrok przebiegł po ostatniej linijce, poczuła, jak jej oczy wilgotnieją, a początkowa ekscytacja przemieniła się w szok i niedowierzanie. To, co znalazła, było pamiętnikiem Ciela. Z początku myślała, że może chłopak zajął się pisarstwem, jednak gdy zaczęły się pojawiać imiona i nazwiska członków ich rodziny, a także szczegółowo opisane wydarzenia z niedalekiej przeszłości, które Lizzy doskonale pamiętała, uznała, że ten tekst nie jest fikcją.

Zeszyt zawierał wszystko, czego nie powiedział jej Ciel. Poznała odpowiedź na dręczące ją od tak długiego czasu pytanie, okrutnie odbierające sen, a przynoszące w zamian nieskończenie wiele łez: "Co działo się z jej narzeczonym przez tamten miesiąc?"

Dawniej kilkakrotnie odniosła wrażenie, że udało jej się pochwycić odpowiedź, lecz zawsze niespodziewanie wyślizgiwała jej się z rąk.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Dowiedziała się, że jej przyszły mąż został porwany, był torturowany, zawarł kontrakt z demonem i powrócił, by zemścić się na tych, którzy mu to zrobili.

To było coś, czego by się w życiu nie spodziewała.

Drżącą ręką zamknęła notes i podniosła się, lekko chwiejąc. Wypełnione łzami oczy utknęły na podłodze.

-Ciel...- szepnęła, po czym jak strzała wybiegła z pokoju.

Przemierzała rezydencję w desperackim biegu, jej umysł nie utworzył żadnych konkretnych myśli, jedynie ich nieuporządkowane, oszalałe strzępki. Serce biło tak szybko i zawzięcie, jakby chciało za wszelką cenę wydostać się z jej klatki piersiowej. W końcu dopadła drzwi pokoju, w którym przebywał Ciel i bezceremonialnie wpadła do środka, rzucając na biurko sprawcę całego zamieszania- niewielki notes. Zdziwiony chłopak spojrzał na zeszyt.

-Skąd to masz?- wykrztusił po chwili, oszołomiony jego widokiem, czując jak kolana niemalże się pod nim uginają.

-Dlaczego ukrywałeś to przede mną?! Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś?!- krzyczała Lizzy, z nadludzkim wysiłkiem powstrzymując łzy.

Ciel powoli wstał zza biurka i zbliżył się do dziewczyny, a powietrze momentalnie przesiąkło jego narastającym gniewem. Lizzy cofnęła się o krok pod naporem silnego, utkwionego w jej zielonych oczach, lodowatego spojrzenia.

Stało się. Elizabeth znała przeszłość narzeczonego. Wiedziała także o kontrakcie z Sebastianem. Hrabia przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Drżały. Ścisnął je mocno w pięści. Próbował oddychać powoli by się choć odrobinę uspokoić. Wziął jeden głęboki oddech, potem drugi i trzeci. Daremnie. Nagle usłyszał niepewny głos:

-Czy to prawda?

Nie był w stanie dłużej dusić w sobie wściekłości. Zupełnie jakby cienka, napięta do granic wytrzymałości nić, hamująca wybuch emocji, pękła. Jego dłoń powędrowała do przepaski na oku i jednym, sprawnym ruchem zrzuciła ją na ziemię.

-Nie miałem wyjścia, Elizabeth!- warknął- A co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu?!

Dziewczyna zamarła na widok znaku kontraktu. W jej oczach dało się dostrzec szczere zdziwienie i niedowierzanie, a także potężny strach.

-Nie chcę żebyś skończył w Piekle!- wykrzyczała szlochając, po czym wybiegła, trzaskając drzwiami.

Ciel stał jeszcze przez chwilę, zszokowany tym, co się stało. Jego pusty, niewyrażający absolutnie żadnych emocji wzrok utknął na podłodze.

-Skąd Piekło... Skoro nawet Nieba nie ma?- wyszeptały jego wargi.

Następnie poszedł śladami narzeczonej i także opuścił pokój.

Gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, usłyszał drwiący głos pełen dezaprobaty:

-Nieładnie paniczu. Dżentelmenowi nie uchodzi doprowadzanie damy do łez.

Ciel obejrzał się przez ramię i dostrzegł za sobą Sebastiana, uśmiechającego się jadowicie.

-Zamknij się- prychnął, ruszając dumnie w swoją stronę- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że się rozryczy?

Kamerdyner odpowiedział cichym chichotem, po czym zniknął w jednym z pomieszczeń.

Chłopak dotarł przed pokój, z którego dobiegał tłumiony szloch. Delikatnie zapukał, a gdy drzwi jeszcze przez jakiś czas pozostawały zamknięte, powoli wszedł do środka. Na łóżku leżała leżała złotowłosa dziewczyna w różowej sukience, a jej głowa wtulona była w poduszkę. Przybysz usiadł obok Lizzy i chwycił ją za ramię. Ta poderwała się prędko, jej rozpaloną twarz obmywały gorzkie łzy.

-Proszę, nie płacz- rzekł ciepło, usiłując tak modulować głos, by brzmiał jak najczulej.

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny była zaskoczona. Narzeczony nigdy dotąd nie powiedział jej czegoś podobnego. Co więcej- nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek doczeka się takich słów z jego ust. Wypowiedziane tak obcym, ale przyjemnym tonem sprawiły, że kolejne słone krople zaprzestały opuszczania zielonych oczu. Dopiero wtedy Ciel uświadomił sobie co powiedział, przez co znacznie się speszył.

-Błagam...- szepnęła Lizzy- Błagam cię... Porzuć zemstę...

Spróbowała się do niego przytulić, lecz Ciel natychmiast wstał i zbliżył się do okna.

-Gdybym porzucił zemstę- jego odmieniony, stalowy głos przerwał głuchą ciszę- straciłbym cel życia a zarazem jedyny powód, dla którego tu jestem- odwrócił się do Lizzy, mierząc ją surowym spojrzeniem- Ja...- zawiesił głos- Jestem w połowie martwy... Jedną nogą stoję w grobie...

Jego oczy przybrały dziwny wyraz. Cień czegoś, czego Elizabeth nie była w stanie zidentyfikować, a co wywołało u niej silny niepokój, a nawet strach. Błysk, tak nieznajomy, tak niepasujący do Ciela.

Hrabia westchnął głęboko, kierując się do drzwi. Przyszła żona podbiegła do niego i złapała go za rękę, lecz on brutalnie ją wyrwał i wyszedł bez słowa.

Elizabeth została sama.

Stukot kroków niósł się echem po pustym korytarzu. Ciel maszerował w pośpiechu, jego niespokojne źrenice błądziły dookoła, nie zatrzymując się na dłużej w żadnym punkcie.

-"Co tu się dzieje?!"- krzyczał rozpłaczliwie w duchu.

Chwycił się za głowę i agresywnie pociągnął za włosy, jego kolana zadrżały, przez co na moment stracił równowagę. W ostatniej chwili oparł się o ścianę, co uchroniło go przed upadkiem. Czuł, że traci nad sobą panowanie. Wydawało mu się, że czuje w gardle posmak krwi.

Nogi poniosły go prosto w stronę kuchni. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo w środku nie ma, prędko przeczesał szafki w poszukiwaniu noża. Gdy udało mu się go znaleźć, ruszył biegiem do swojego gabinetu.

Drzwi lekko się uchyliły, wpuszczając do przepełnionego duszącym mrokiem pokoju wiązkę światła, która z początku niechętnie, a następnie z coraz większą pewnością wbijała się w ciemność. Sebastian stanął w progu, a jego zaniepokojony wzrok prześlizgnął się po czarnej pustce i zatrzymał na kącie, oświetlonym słabym blaskiem stojącej na podłodze świecy. Lokaj postawił jeden, dokładnie przemyślany krok, potem kolejny. Wokół maleńkiego, dogorywającego płomienia widniały ciemnoszkarłatne plamy. Jeszcze dwa kroki. W półmroku, pomiędzy blaskiem ognia a wszechobecną ciemnością dało się dostrzec skuloną sylwetkę. Demon stanął jak wryty gdy spostrzegł, że tą postacią jest nie kto inny jak jego pan- Ciel. Jedna ręka chłopca dzierżyła nóż, drugą zdobiła gęsta sieć czerwonych linii, utworzona przez niezliczone rany i spływające nieśpiesznie krople krwi. Przerażone błękitne oczy, przyobleczone obłąkańczym błyskiem, zdawały się nie należeć do arystokraty, osobistości z wyższych sfer, już nawet nie do człowieka, ale do oszalałej, nieokiełznanej bestii, zdolnej do uczynienia wszystkiego pod wpływem strachu. Dzikiego strachu, paraliżującego zmysły, odbierającego racjonalne zachowanie i trzeźwość myślenia.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo to boli- rozległ się smętny półszept.

Sebastian ujrzał, jak Ciel unosi wzrok, wyciąga przed siebie pokrytą karminowym labiryntem rękę, zupełnie jakby chciał złapać coś, co jest poza jego zasięgiem i przygląda się jej z niemym zachwytem.

-Krew jest taka piękna, nieprawdaż?

Demon dopiero wtedy zdobył się na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Momentalnie rzucił się w stronę chłopca i mocnym uderzeniem wytrącił mu narzędzie z dłoni.

-Paniczu, co się dzieje?!- ryknął, chwytając go za ramiona.

Cisza. Hrabia nie odpowiadał, tylko wpatrywał się tępo w źrenice kamerdynera, żadne słowo do niego nie docierało. Lokaj nie czekając ani sekundy dłużej, wziął go na ręce i wyniósł z pokoju, a kołyszący się delikatnie dotychczas na szczycie świeczki płomień, zgasł.

_Co się dzieje…? Czemu to się dzieje…? Co ja zrobiłem…? Dlaczego… Dlaczego to zrobiłem…? Boję się… Tak strasznie się boję… Czemu jest tak zimno…? Tak zimno… Nie chcę… Nie chcę tu być! Chcę do domu! Ale… przecież w nim jestem… Zostałem sam… Zupełnie sam… Już zawsze będę sam! Do samego końca! Już zawsze… Nie. Nie mogę. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. Nie mam siły. Nie mam siły. Nie mam siły. Nie mam siły. Nie mam siły. Nie mam siły. Nie mam siły. Nie mam siły. Nie mam siły. Już nawet nie potrafię płakać. _

Z głębin snu wyrwały go odgłosy rozmowy. Zanim otworzył oczy i zupełnie się przebudził, jego serce ogarnęło dziwne uczucie lekkości, a oddech przyszedł z nadzwyczajną łatwością. Pusty umysł nie był w stanie uformować żadnych myśli, co sprawiło, że przez ten jeden, niewyobrażalnie krótki moment nic Ciela nie przytłaczało, nie wyniszczało, czuł się po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna w pewien sposób szczęśliwy, pomimo, że była to zaledwie namiastka prawdziwego szczęścia. Po prostu nic go nie trapiło i nie przygnębiało. Jednak ten cudowny, tak upragniony stan trwał tylko ułamek sekundy, zniknął tak szybko i niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił, a Ciel nawet nie zdążył się nim w pełni rozkoszować. Momentalnie przygniotła go ponura świadomość trudnej rzeczywistości. To ona przegoniła błogie szczątki radości i objęła chłopca swymi zimnymi ramionami, zabierając go tylko dla siebie, nie dopuszczając do niego pozytywnych emocji. Ani jednej. Tylko ich słabnące cienie.

Gdy już miał unieść powieki, zorientował się, że przepaska na prawe oko jest na swym miejscu, więc tylko lewe ukazało mu świat zewnętrzny. Ujrzał poszarzałą biel sufitu. Przechylił obolałą głowę w bok. Leżał na łóżku w swojej sypialni, w progu dostrzegł Sebastiana, rozmawiającego z kimś.

_Uciekaj_

Często zdarzało mu się słyszeć pod czaszką to irracjonalne polecenie. Odzywało się w chwilach, gdy się przeraźliwie bał, jednak zawsze je ignorował. Nie inaczej było teraz. Również odczuwał niepokój, ale przecież nic mu nie groziło, więc czemu miałby uciekać?


	2. Chapter 2

Drzwi zamknęły się, a wysoki mężczyzna we fraku, obróciwszy się prędko na pięcie, podszedł do Ciela. Chłopiec nie spuszczał wzroku z jego pewnych siebie kroków. To był chód, który potrafił rozpoznać wszędzie. Szybki, acz niepozbawiony gracji i dumy. Mocny, ale nie ciężki. Można by rzec- wręcz idealny.

Patrząc na zbliżającą się nieuchronnie wszechpotężną bestię, Ciel poczuł, jak całą jego istotę wypełnia wrażenie marności i niższości. Ten napawający go respektem potwór był w stanie zrobić wszystko, gdyby nie obowiązujące go zasady kontraktu. Mógłby zesłać na Ciela straszliwą śmierć, jeśli tylko byłoby mu to na rękę i miałby z tego jakieś korzyści. Tylko gdyby nie zasady kontraktu. Właśnie ta świadomość przerażała chłopca najbardziej. Czasem, gdy dopadały go chwile gorzkiego zwątpienia, które usiłował udusić jak najszybciej, pytał sam siebie: kto tak naprawdę ma nad kim kontrolę? Kto tu tak naprawdę jest panem?

W wyniku wydarzeń sprzed ostatnich godzin przejmująco lodowate nieporuszeniem i surową obojętnością mury hrabiego Phantomhive'a, zdawało się- niezniszczalne, mające trwać wiecznie, w końcu runęły pod naporem zbyt wielu trudów, boleści i żali, kłębiących sę wściekle w jego sercu, odsłaniając to, co chłopiec skrywał za nimi, w najgłębszych czeluściach swej znajdującej się na skraju wyczerpania duszy: małego, bezbronnego Ciela. Skulone ze strachu w kącie klatki dziecko, którym tak gardził, mogące jedynie, niczym zwierzę prowadzone na rzeź, czekać, aż zostanie pozbawiony życia. Uporczywie pragnął pogrzebać je głęboko i wytrzeć wszelkie ślady tej znienawidzonej przez siebie części własnej osobowości, przesiąkniętej tłumionymi, wzbierającymi od dawna przerażeniem, cierpieniem i nie mającą końca udręką. Jednak tak naprawdę, pod grubą osłoną silnego arystokraty wciąż był tym samym bezradnym chłopcem, nie potrafiącym kontrolować tego, co się z nim działo. W tej kwestii, pomimo upływu czasu, nic się nie zmieniło.

-Paniczu, jak się czujesz?- zapytał zatroskany głos, wybudzając Ciela z drętwego zamyślenia.

Hrabia z wielką ostrożnością usiadł na łóżku, a następnie uważnie przyjrzał się swej pokrytej bielą bandaży ręce. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił, jednak dopiero widok opatrunków w pełni mu to uświadomił. Nie miał pojęcia, co go popchnęło ku takiemu czynowi, którego teraz szczerze żałował i którego nigdy nie zdołał sobie wybaczyć.

-W porządku... Tak myślę- odparł cicho.

"Jak mogłem zrobić coś takiego?"-jęczał bezradnie w duchu-"Jak mogłem..."

Czuł, jak łzy wypełniają jego oczy.

-Paniczu?- zaniepokojony Sebastian pochylił się z lekka, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na poranionej ręce chłopca, by momentalnie przybrać gniewny wyraz.

-Doprawdy, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie- rzucił kąśliwie.

Zawstydzony Ciel przyznał mu w głębi duszy rację. Udało mu się zaskoczyć samego demona.

-Gdzie Lizzy?- spytał, usiłując zmienić niewygodny temat.

-Wyjechała, nie tak dawno temu. Była przerażona- rzekł Sebastian, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie zdanie. Był w pełni przekonany, że ta wiadomość uderzyła chłopca, mimo, że nie dało się tego po nim poznać. Nawet nie mrugnął. Czego by o nim nie mówić, ale aktorem był wyśmienitym.

Ciel wsunął się z powrotem pod kołdrę i odwrócił do rozmówcy plecami. Miał już wszystkiego dość.

-Hmmm...-zamyślił się demon- Może na poprawę humoru opowiem paniczowi bajkę na dobranoc?

Hrabia był zbyt wycieńczony, by zaprotestować. Milczał, wpatrując się w wiszącą dumnie na nocnym niebie, srebrną tarczę księżyca.

"Niech będzie. A nuż będzie to coś ciekawego?"- przebiegło mu przez wymęczony umysł.

Kamerdyner, nie czekając na odpowiedź, uśmiechnął się, usiadł z satysfakcją na stojącym obok krześle i rozpoczął swą opowieść:

-Dawno, dawno temu... Za siedmioma lasami, za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma rzekami, żył sobie panicz...- zrobił dłuższą pauzę, z nadzwyczaj wytężoną uwagą obserwując reakcję swego pana. Ciel pozostawał w bezruchu- Pewnego razu napadli go źli ludzie...- kontynuował. Ramiona chłopca ledwo zauważalnie drgnęły. Nareszcie- Zabili jego rodzinę, spalili dom, a jego samego porwali, torturowali i traktowali gorzej niż zwierzę- rozległ się cichy szmer szybkiego oddechu, który wywołał kolejny uśmiech na twarzy lokaja- I gdy już mieli go zabić, pojawił się ktoś, kto go uratował i zgodził się zostać z nim do samego końca.

Dobiegło go głośne dyszenie i bolesny jęk. Po dłuższej, pełnej napięcia chwili, Ciel odwrócił się do Sebastiana, odnosząc wrażenie, że dusi się własnym, kaleczącym dotkliwie ściśnięte gardło oddechem. Jego rozwścieczone, przekrwione oczy drżały, wrzeszcząc w dzikiej, niemej furii.

-Zz... Z... Zzz... Zaa... Za... Zamknij się! Przestań, przestań, przestań!- krzyczał obłąkańczo, nie panując nad ogarniającą go wściekłością. Poderwał się, ledwo powstrzymując łzy- Nie prosiłem cię o to! Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę!

-Paniczu, co się dzieje?- Sebastian wyglądał na głęboko oszołomionego, choć w rzeczywistości zachowanie chłopca, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, go nie poruszyło. Wręcz przeciwnie- właśnie taką reakcję chciał wywołać, opowiadając hrabiemu bajkę. Uwielbiał pogrywać z nim w ten sposób, prowokując go, rzucając mu różne uwagi i drażniąc najdelikatniejsze punkty jego duszy. A takowe znał doskonale.

-Wynoś się!

Sebastian posłusznie skierował się do wyjścia i kiedy już miał opuścić pokój, Ciel agresywnie rzucił z impetem w niego jedną z poduszek. Sługa w ostatniej chwili umknął na korytarz i zamknął drzwi, dzięki czemu uniknął ciosu.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go uczucie pewnego rodzaju, specyficznej radości, której nie smakował od dawna.

Tak uwielbiał tę grę.

Cielowi zajęło trochę czasu, nim uspokoił się na tyle, by do niego dotarło, co właśnie miało miejsce. Runął na poduszki i zwrócił ociężałą głowę znowu w stronę okna.

"Czy oni wszyscy chcą mnie doprowadzić do obłędu? O ile już nie jestem szaleńcem"- jedynie te otulone rozpaczą myśli zdołały przybrać kształt i wyłonić się ze sztormu niezliczonych okruchów innych, rzucających się chaotycznie bez celu. W jego głowie tłoczyło się tak wiele najrozmaitszych uczuć, co w rezultacie sprawiało, że nie odczuwał absolutnie nic.

Przyglądał się jeszcze długo bezkresnej czerni nieba, dopóki nie zmorzył go sen.


End file.
